Junior
by hoppnhorn
Summary: Post-Movie: Ed Dillinger Jr. works alongside Sam Flynn to create a bigger and better grid. Rated T for Language and elements of torture.
1. Chapter 1

**Got this idea from Cyberbutterfly and I LOVED it. Playing with the idea of Ed Dillinger Jr. not being a bad guy…hmmm. This is just a taste to see if anyone likes it. If there's interest, I will definitely continue! Let me know what you think, please. Any reviews are welcome. **

Something touched his face and he grunted at the interruption. He was enjoying his sleep more than usual and the intrusion was not welcome. Another poke at his cheek and he swatted, accidentally dislodging his glasses from his face. They clanked loudly and Ed Dillinger moaned, fully awakened by the sound.

"I don't think your boss would appreciate you sleeping on the job." A voice said. He opened his eyes slowly, hissing softly at the bright light. Ed's right hand fumbled across his keyboard and rubbed his face with the other.

"Did I sleep here?" He mumbled, finding his glasses and putting them back on his head. He blinked. Sam Flynn grinned at him from the chair in front of his desk. He had his legs draped over the side and his hands were busy making small wads with a sheet of printer paper.

"Yes, you definitely did." He chuckled. Ed groaned and leaned back in his chair, twisting his neck and making it pop. "I thought I took my work home with me." Sam added, lifting the chip that hung around his neck and dropping it back to his chest. "But you beat me." Ed laughed and stretched his legs. Their relationship had been tense when ENCOM was first taken over by Sam; but now, after a year of research and development, they were comfortable as colleagues and friends.

"I always do." Ed chuckled then groaned as he cracked his back. Sam swung his legs over the arm of the chair and stood, crumpling up the paper in one hand. He threw it on his desk.

"Come on junior, we got a meeting in five minutes." Ed's eyes went wide and his hands flew to his pants, searching for his phone.

"What time is it?" He exclaimed, digging the device out of his pocket. "Oh shit." He mumbled, running a hand through his hair as he shot out of his chair. Sam snorted and straightened his shirt.

"Ed, relax. You're the head of six departments. The meeting won't start without you." Sam was wearing a white, long-sleeved, button-down shirt and black pants. The outfit was simple but much more formal than anything he'd normally wear. Ed tucked his grey shirt into his black slacks.

"I wish I could see it that way, Flynn." He muttered, wiping his face with his hands. Sam shook his head and wandered toward the door in the back of the room. Ed's office was one of the three largest in the building, along with Alan and Sam.

"It's just a meeting, not the end of the world." Ed grabbed his laptop and ran a hand through his hair again, walking around the desk to catch up.

"We run the world, Flynn." He said, clapping him on the back when they reached the door. "Can't be late to our own party." Sam chuckled and nodded, flashing a bright smile.

"Well put, Dillinger. Well put."

**Leave me something. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the responses! The more the merrier… and the faster I write these darn chapters. ;)**

Sam busted through the double doors with a heavy sigh, stretching his arms over his head.

"Ugh. No matter how much coffee I drink those meetings are always boring as hell." Ed walked out behind him, holding a door open.

"At least this time you weren't snoring at the end." He chuckled. Quorra stepped past him and he gave her a small smile. She returned it with a huge one of her own and touched his shoulder gently.

"I thought your proposal for molecular displacement and applied travel was very exciting. I didn't sleep at all." Ed let out a laugh, visualizing Quorra bouncing with enthusiasm while surrounded by a sea of drowsy businessmen.

"Thanks." He said with a nod, letting the door close behind them. Sam groaned as he bent an arm across his chest.

"We're already working on using lasers." He murmured. Quorra shook her head, swishing her short hair back and forth.

"Ed is talking about several portals and several lasers. The potential the technology holds for world travel is incredible." Ed beamed at her, his pride overflowing as her blue eyes surged with delight. He lowered his gaze, his face growing hot as the three made their way to the elevators.

"I read the proposal." Sam said. Ed grinned to himself, knowing full well that Sam was always prepared. He played the part of an all-fun-no-business programming legend, but he still read every file that crossed his desk. "It's also very dangerous." Sam pointed out, putting a hand on Quorra's shoulder. "Even in a controlled environment this technology would have to be treated with extreme caution. On a global scale it would be catastrophic if it malfunctioned." Ed nodded.

"But we could learn from it in a private setting and refine the process, reducing the chance of error." Quorra giggled and both men looked at her with confused faces. She cleared her throat and continued walking between them. They reached the elevator and Sam pressed the up button, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"I just don't want to make any announcements about testing until we're sure." He looked down at the floor. "We can't make any mistakes with this." He lifted the chip from under his shirt and held it between his pointer finger and thumb. It glowed softly and Ed nodded, already starting to feel protective of a world he hadn't seen.

"And we won't." Ed clarified, stepping into the elevator as the doors slid away. Sam and Quorra followed and they rode up in silence. Quorra stared at her own reflection in the metal doors and Ed suppressed the temptation to sneak a glance. She wore a pale blue blouse that wrapped like a drape around her body and fell at the tops of her thighs. Her legs were covered with black leggings and she wore black heels, putting her a few inches above Ed and only a couple shy of Sam. The doors opened again they all stepped out, heading to their respective offices. Sam shook his arms and unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt with a sigh.

"Can't wait to get out of these clothes." He mumbled, yanking the shirt from under the waist of his pants. Ed saw Quorra blush and his face felt hot again, this time from envy. Quorra had just magically appeared over a year ago and she'd never left Sam's side. She was loyal to him in a way Ed didn't understand; she worried and defended Sam constantly. While Ed wasn't sure what their relationship was, he knew that their bond was stronger than friendship. Sam noticed Quorra's flushed face and he grinned, making his way down the hall.

"Wanna ride home?" He said, pulling out a set of keys from his pocket. Quorra nodded her head and raised a finger.

"Yes! Just one second." She disappeared into her office and Sam chuckled. Ed snorted softly, wishing he had a Ducati waiting for him in the garage. Sam saluted Ed with two fingers.

"Meet back here at….say….nine?" He asked, shrugging casually. Ed nodded and turned the knob on his door.

"Sure." They had been working at night to recreate Kevin Flynn's legacy, sneaking into the private lab they'd built on the top floor when no one would be there. It had been a recent endeavor, starting only a few months ago when Sam first told him about the Grid. Ed went to duck into his office when Sam called.

"Ed." He turned.

"Yeah?" Sam grinned and gestured with his arm.

"Go home this time." Ed rolled his eyes and shook his head, walking through the door. His shoes clicked across the glossy tile floor and he closed his eyes, enjoying the echo. Light streamed in through the large glass windows that ran along one wall and the bright afternoon sun lit up the streets, shining down on the cars and people that whizzed by many stories below. He sunk into the armchair in front of his desk, opting for the added comfort. His head tilted back and rested on the top while he stretched his legs out, heels to the floor and toes to the ceiling. A moan escaped his lips and he closed his eyes, wishing his molecular travel were a reality; he really didn't want to drive home in afternoon traffic.

A knock made him wrinkle his nose. His second interruption of the day.

"Come on in." He called, hoisting himself from the chair and turning to lean on the front of his desk. The door opened and Alan Bradley stepped inside, nodding slightly.

"Morning Ed." He said, closing the door behind himself.

"Hi Alan." Ed ran a hand over his neck and gestured to the seat in front of him. "Wanna sit?" Alan shook his head softly and smiled.

"No no. Just wanted to drop by and ask you something before you left." Ed raised his hands at waist level.

"I'm all ears."

"That proposal you gave, Sam hasn't actually tried it yet, right?" Ed relaxed, realizing the direction of the conversation.

"No. Sam promised he wouldn't go on the Grid without telling anyone. We're still in a finalizing stage." Alan seemed somewhat relieved so he put his hands in his pockets, nodding slowly.

"That's good to hear." Ed stepped forward and took one of the man's shoulders.

"You will be there when it happens. Sam promised." He smiled, trying to quell his fear. Alan was a brilliant programmer, but the hardware involved in their lab intimidated him. "I promise you." He added, clapping his shoulder. Ed walked around his desk and retrieved his jacket and briefcase, starting for the door. Alan kept pace beside him, smiling contently to himself.

"When do you think you'll be ready to try it?" He asked. Ed chuckled and met the man's eyes.

"Soon. We're getting very close." Alan nodded as he continued. "Flynn's designs were outdated and slightly unstable. We had a lot of adjustments to make and testing to do. Plus added fail safes and new security." Ed felt his own anticipation climbing when he said the words.

"It's amazing." Alan murmured, looking at the floor. "He'd done this all by himself in the 80's." Ed nodded, wishing he'd known Kevin Flynn, or even seen him up close.

"He was a great man." Ed replied, opening the door for Alan to exit. The older man stepped out and started towards his office, the last in the long hall.

"Even great men make mistakes." He said, his eyes kind but sad. Ed nodded, recalling Sam's words.

"We can't make any mistakes, not with this." Alan smiled, pleased.

"That's right." Ed walked slowly to the elevator and pushed the down button, already thinking about the comfort of his own bed.

"Don't worry about it, Alan." The man nodded and retreated down the long room to his end of the building. He raised a hand in a silent farewell, disappearing around the corner. The elevator dinged and Ed stepped inside, checking his phone for the time. He sighed and realized no amount of rest would cure him of the tired feeling that hung in his gut. Then he stuck his hand out and blocked the doors from closing.

**What did you think? I've made the commitment to get back to everyone. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Slaving away. =) In a good way.**

"Mr. Dillinger?" Ed shot straight up, bringing his hands to the arms of the chair. A figure jumped to his left and he squinted.

"Yes?" He touched his face, searching for his ever-missing glasses. Part of the blob in front of him moved and his glasses appeared in his hands. "Thank you." He said, clearing his throat as he put them on.

A woman stood before him, wearing a red blouse and black slacks. Her curly brown hair was tucked into a bun behind her head and her dark-rimmed glasses covered hazel eyes. Ed smiled and relaxed when he recognized Riley. His assistant was a timid and kind girl, recently graduated from the top of her class at CalTech.

"Mr. Flynn called down to see if you were here already…I knocked…"She motioned to the door hesitantly, blushing slightly at finding her boss sleeping in an arm chair. He waved a hand and rose, straightening his shirt. He'd slipped into an old t-shirt and shorts he kept at the office for his occasional gym stints. The shorts fell a couple inches above his knees and he tugged at them, trying to appear more authoritative than he felt. Papers were scattered all over the floor and desk; his afternoon data spreads were exactly that: spread.

"Don't worry about that. I'm sorry I didn't hear you. Just looking over some new data and just…" He sighed and rubbed the back of his head, grinning sheepishly. "…dozed off." Riley gave him a small smile and nodded. He looked at a clock that hung on the wall that read "8:53". He frowned and checked it against the phone in his pocket.

"Riley, why are you here so late?" He asked, feeling guilty enough for her playing alarm clock. She lurched forward and took a flash drive from the center of his desk, placing it in the palm of his hand.

"I finished the upgrade code. Thought I would stay until it was finished and put it on your desk." He closed his hand around it and smiled, feeling once again guilty but relieved at the same time. After writing his proposal, he'd almost forgotten he'd asked her to write the program.

"That's excellent. But next time, I want you to send it to me via email…" She blushed and started to apologize and Ed held up a hand, smiling as he finished his sentence. "…from your living room." Riley shut her mouth and nodded, blushing further. He'd endured several years of cubical work to regain his reputation and he didn't wish it on anyone. If he could save one person the endless hours at the office, it would be a comfort. "Speaking of living room…" Ed started to collect the papers on his desk and Riley bent down, picking up the sheets at her feet. "…if you are still here in thirty minutes…" He glanced at his phone, noting the time once again for impact. "…I'm firing you." Riley smiled and handed him the stack she'd pulled from the floor. He returned the smile and gestured with the pile of papers.

"Thank you again." He added. She nodded and clasped her hands in front of her hips.

"Have a good night sir." She said softly, slightly bowing and walking towards the door.

"You too." He called, setting the data spreads down with a thump on his desk. He leaned on the front, rubbing his eyes from under his glasses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam was wearing a black hoodie and white shorts that ended at the top of his calves. Ed grinned at his outfit, realizing he could have stayed in his gym shorts.

"You run here again?" He asked after he used his ID to open the locked glass door. The lab wasn't very large, but it took up a corner of the top floor. The glass windows had been covered with temporary black vinyl to block out unwanted eyes and the doors had all been equipped with secondary card key access to protect their project. Only Sam and Ed had keys; not even Quorra could open these doors.

Sam turned around and grinned, his face still slightly flushed.

"Yup, its amazing outside." He looked at Ed and his face fell. He groaned and flopped his arms to his sides. "You wouldn't know would you…YOU DIDN'T LEAVE!" Ed waved him off, slipping into a swivel chair and rolling to his terminal.

"I had stuff to do." Sam groaned and flopped into a chair next to him.

"Stuff my ass. Ed, you're worse than my Dad." Ed chuckled, oddly complemented by the statement. Sam frowned and rolled his eyes. "And not in a good way." Ed booted his computer and ignored him, his smile only growing.

"Any comparison to Kevin Flynn is a good thing." Sam pushed off the floor with two feet, rolling closer. He turned his chair and straddled it, crossing his arms on the back. Perching his chin on his forearms, Sam shook his head.

"Quorra was right." Ed's interest was peaked and he raised an eyebrow. Sam snorted at the reaction, knowing what buttons to push. "You're committed." Ed lowered the brow and laughed softly, imagining the words coming from her directly. Sam leaned closer and dropped his voice deep. "Didn't realize how committed." Ed looked over at him and Sam cross his arms over his chest, touching his palms to his elbows and imitating a straitjacket.

"Whatever, Flynn." He muttered grinning back down at his computer. Sam uncrossed his arms and rolled back to his terminal, pushing a few buttons.

"I'm serious. You need to go home. Ever since this project, you've been burning the candle at both ends. Can't do that." Ed nodded. It was hard for him to go home when he had such an exciting task at hand. The faster he polished this lab and made it operational, the sooner he could experience the Grid for himself.

"_They're like people, they walk around and talk to you. It's surreal. I met Tron himself!" Sam's hands were flying around his body as he told Ed the story. He stood in front of him, gesturing wildly while Ed sat dumbfounded on the sofa in Sam's office. His face was frozen in a look of wonder and his jaw had progressively slackened. Sam panted slightly, his adrenaline getting the best of him. _

"_It's amazing, Ed. You need to see it." He walked away and ran both of his hands roughly through his hair, tugging at the ends. "Everyone needs to see it." The tale he'd woven had stunned Ed into silence, from awe and disbelief. _

"_That's where your father was?" He asked slowly, trying to put the pieces together. Sam had told him the basics so far and he was drawing his own conclusions. _

"_Yeah. Trapped." Ed frowned. _

"_How?" Sam laughed and turned around. _

"_Faulty protocol. But that can be fixed. It all can be fixed, upgraded." He laughed again. "We could continue with the new programs we have now. Upload it to the ENCOM servers. SHIT!" He covered his face with another loud laugh. Ed shook his head, the idea of this second world slowly sinking in. _

"_I could meet him." He murmured. Sam dropped his hands. _

"_Who?" Ed quickly closed his mouth and his skepticism rose to the surface. _

"_How do I know this isn't some sort of publicity stunt? Some typical Sam Flynn shit?" Sam shook his head and grabbed Ed's shoulders. He was surprised by the grin that spread across the man's face. _

"_You can see it for yourself." Ed looked into Sam's eyes and saw genuine elation. He believed this more than anything and Ed let the excitement rise to his chest again. Against his better judgment, he was going all in._

"_Where do we start?"_

"I promise I'll go home tonight and not come back until Thursday if that'd make you happy." Ed said with a smirk. Sam laughed.

"Do it." He raised an eyebrow at him from across the room and Ed sighed. Sam let out a deep laugh. "You can't! SEE? God!" He swiveled over to his side, yanking him around to face him. "Go home, get some sleep." Ed rolled his eyes and pushed away.

"Yeah yeah." Sam smacked the back of his chair.

"Get laid!" Ed laughed, shaking his head.

"I'm fine." Sam rolled closer.

"You're turning down a direct order, from your boss, to get laid?" Ed closed his eyes, sighing loudly.

"You're not my boss." Sam chuckled and pushed off with his feet, putting his hands behind his head.

"Technically?..." He teased, grabbing onto his terminal and pulling himself into place. Ed shook his head.

"Laser control is good." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Ed. Live a little. I can't have you burnt out all the time."

"I/O initialized. Awaiting upload." Sam made a face and Ed looked over at him, finally giving in. "Fine fine. I'll won't come in tomorrow. Happy?" Sam smiled and withdrew the chip from around his neck.

"It's a start." He slipped the small chip into a hole on his monitor, watching the blue glow steadily grow brighter. Ed typed quickly, his fingers releasing the memorized commands.

"Booting Avio." Ed murmured, typing rapidly. "Installing AVIO-GOSM 13.03" Sam leaned back in his chair, watching the code appear on this screen.

"She finished it?" Ed nodded, his fingers continuing to dance over the keys. Sam raised his eyebrows. "She does good work."

"Why do you think I trusted her with this?" Sam snorted and nibbled on the end of a pen.

"Well its certainly not because you're lazy." Ed rolled his eyes and finished the installer code, hitting the enter key with a smack.

"Cross your fingers, Flynn." The computers hummed as the code processed.

**Installation Complete. **

Both let out a sigh of relief and Ed removed his glasses, rubbing his eyes. Sam stood and walked to the back of the room.

"Let's do it, Ed." He gripped a white sheet of plastic and pulled, revealing the laser. The long metal object gleamed from its stand; the new parts were polished and hardly used. Sam patted his pockets and looked around the room. Ed frowned in confusion.

"What?" Sam shrugged and pulled out his phone, placing it on the table in front of the laser. Ed made a face.

"Don't do that." He rose, ready to pick up the hundred-dollar device. Sam held out a hand.

"No, it's ok." Ed rolled his eyes and sat down, shaking his head.

"Whatever you say boss." He started to type and Sam backed away from the table.

"Oh so I'm your boss now?" Ed grinned.

"Starting laser." The machine whirred to life and Sam crossed his arms, watching the lights glow from within.

"You can do it baby." He murmured. "Daddy wants his phone back." Ed snorted and continued typing.

"Firing." He said, peering at the phone over his monitor. The laser's sounds grew to low hiss and the room lit up, a thin blue line hitting Sam's phone. The next second, it was gone and the table suddenly bare. Sam raced around to Ed's side.

"What's it say?"

**Connect AVIO program  
>Connected.<br>Request input status  
>. . . .<strong>

Sam and Ed held their breath, watching the dots slowly form under Ed's command.

**Successful.**

"HELL YES!" Sam shouted. Ed let out a woosh of air, flopping back in his seat. Sam's hands drummed on his shoulders. "Three months, three months!" Ed smiled at his enthusiasm, relief sweeping over him and accenting his fatigue.

"We did it." He whispered, threading his fingers through his hair. "Holy shit." Sam strode over to the laser and stood next to it, biting his bottom lip.

"Only halfway." He murmured. Sam nodded to Ed. "Do it." Ed took a deep breath and stretched his arms over his head, cracking his knuckles.

"All right Avio. Give me some good news." His fingers shook slightly as he began typing once more.

**Output laser feed  
>Processing. . .<strong>

Ed nodded and the laser hummed again, the same light building and erupting into the room.

Neither spoke as they stared at the table, blinking with stunned faces.

**Complete.**

XXXXXXXXX**  
><strong>

**=) Thanks to everyone who reviewed and extra love to Cyberbutterfly for this amazing prompt. I owe you girl! **

**~BreeilnaBane N The Apprentice, FrayaMarloWoulds, Stelmaria, IluthraDanar~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Extremely short chapter but I was randomly inspired. I hope you enjoy. =) More to come soon. I promise. **

Patience. Control. Respect. Preservation.

His sanctuary was his domain. To protect was his mission. To keep, to save, to treasure. Cradled in his arms, he would shield this world from evil and destruction. It was helpless without him, branding him as savior. His love and dedication would protect them all. A smile tugged at his lips and he shook it away.

The program sat with his legs crossed as he waited. The floor beneath him surged with energy and he channeled it, listening quietly to the whispers. He spoke to the world around him in deep breaths, allowing the fears and troubles of its consciousness to invade his system. His fingers twitched as the grid gave him eyes and allowed him to see the far corners of its expanse. Everything was still.

A hand touched the program's shoulder and he didn't move or look. He'd felt his friend long before he'd entered the tower.

"Tron." He whispered, smiling slightly at the familiar energy. The hand squeezed him gently.

"Even the grid sleeps." The program replied. His face was as warm and comforting as the glow of his suit. As he retracted his touch, Tron smiled. "He will call again."

The meditating program withdrew his reach slowly, slipping away from the lull of the grid. It clung to him like a lover, begging for him to stay. As he opened his eyes, he looked up and returned Tron's smile.

"I know." He said softly. The program stood and put a hand on Tron's shoulder. They exchanged words through their eyes, the connection deep within their code surging and flowing. Tron was his brother, his father, his friend. Avio smiled wider, wrapping and arm around his companion's shoulders as they walked away silently into the dark.

**Love you guys =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Little bit of sweet and sour for you. Enjoy. =)**

Ed rolled and met the floor with a crash, letting out a loud grunt.

"Shit." He moaned, cradling his throbbing head. He blinked and saw nothing in the dark before his eyes. His hands gingerly felt the surface around him. Carpet. Ed forced himself to his feet, gritting his teeth at the pounds in his skull.

"Oh man." He whimpered, clutching his temples.

"Quorra?" Ed froze at the voice and his stomach flopped at the name. He ripped around to face the source and rammed into a solid surface at his knees. Reeling forward, he fell face first into the mass and cried out in pain. The voice swore with him.

"Fuck!" Ed grabbed his head, wallowing on the floor. A hand found his abdomen and felt him momentarily. His stomach was bare and the skin on skin contact alerted Ed to his naked torso.

"The hell?" It asked, withdrawing quickly. Something shuffled in the darkness and Ed scooted away with a moan.

"Sam?" He murmured, recognizing the deep voice in the dark. A light exploded from the ceiling and both men screamed, covering their faces with their palms. They writhed on the floor, whining like children. Ed blinked and allowed his eyes to adjust before he glared around the room. Quorra stared from the doorway, her hand frozen on the light switch.

"What happened in here?" She asked softly with wide eyes. Ed glanced over and found Sam. His hoodie was twisted around his body at an odd angle, the hood covering the left side of his face. In a similar fashion, his shorts were hiked up his legs, revealing tan lines on his middle thighs. Ed stared in confusion while Sam did the same.

"The hell are you doing here Ed?" Sam grunted, running a hand through his messy hair. Ed looked down at himself and laughed.

"I have no idea." His shirt was gone and his work pants were wrinkled beyond repair. His shoes were discarded and one sock was missing. His glasses had miraculously stayed on his face. They were, however, bent at a strange angle, causing the right lens to hover above his eye.

Quorra stepped lightly into the room and picked up a bottle from the floor, turning it over in her hands.

"Jack Daniels." She said carefully, pronouncing the name like it was written in a foreign language. Sam let out a snort and Ed groaned, letting his head settle back on the floor. Now he remembered.

After they'd shut down the lab, Sam had insisted on going to a bar and celebrating. Ed had reluctantly agreed and now here they were, passed out and hung over on Sam's living room floor.

"We got so drunk." Sam laughed, rubbing his hands over his eyes. "Oh man." Ed smiled and buried his face under the crook of his elbow.

"I feel like I got hit by a semi." He moaned. Quorra stood frozen, watching them with a confused face.

"Did something happen?" She asked, setting the bottle down gently on a coffee table. Sam removed his hands and grinned up at her.

"We did it." Quorra raised an eyebrow, stepping daintily over towards him.

"You mean, you got it to work?" Sam nodded and Ed grinned proudly. Quorra's frown of confusion turned into an electric smile.

"REALLY?" Ed laughed and rolled over, pulling himself up on the couch from which he'd fallen.

"Successful input and output." He said, landing face-first into the soft cushions with a moan. Something tugged in his shoulder and he whined as Sam climbed up him like a ladder. Ed shoved at him and Quorra clapped her hands.

"That means…" She skipped over to the couch and took hold of Ed's waist, hauling him to his feet and into a hug. "THAT MEANS WE CAN GO!" She yelped, crushing Ed in her arms. He let out a strangled laugh and his chest warmed at the contact. Sam pushed himself to his feet and yanked his shorts back down over his pale legs.

"Not quite yet." He chuckled. Quorra suddenly released Ed and threw her arms around Sam's neck.

"I'm so happy!" She exclaimed dangling off the floor from Sam's frame. He grunted and teetered forward, steadying himself on the arm of the couch. Ed chuckled, grabbing his shirt from the back of the sofa and stuffing his arms inside.

"We'll be able to start runs soon, Sam." He said, trying to feed Quorra's happiness. He liked seeing her this way. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but don't tell her that. She'll be first in line." Quorra jumped down and nodded her head.

"Oh please!" Sam cracked his neck and attempted to flatten his hair.

"Thanks Ed." They exchanged sarcastic faces and Quorra continued to clap her hands, dancing away to the phone.

"I'm calling Alan." She sang. Ed laughed and Sam attempted to intercept her, stumbling on dizzy legs.

"No no, come back." He moaned. Ed watched him chase her from the room and he felt his head pang. He grunted and rubbed his temples, hoping the pain would cease.

"I'm going home." He called after them, trudging to the door and scooping up his shoes and lone sock. His pocket vibrated and he groaned, wishing the buzzing were just a symptom of his hangover. With a loud sigh, he pulled his phone from his pants.

"Hello?" He muttered.

"Mr. Dillinger? There's a Scott Malcolm here to see you. He says he has a meeting." Ed sighed again, remembering the annoying college kid who'd badgered him for an appointment. He'd put him off as much as possible, hoping he'd move on to someone with more time.

"Just tell him I'm sick, Riley. I'm not coming in today. Thanks."

"One more thing, sir." Ed bit his lip, his ears ringing from pain.

"Yeah?"

"Mr. Bradley was looking for you." Ed grinned. The man had a sixth sense.

"I have a feeling he'll be getting a phone call soon." He said with a small laugh.

"All right, sir. Feel better." Riley said. Ed could hear her smiling through the phone.

"Thanks Riley." He hung up, shuffling towards the door.

XXXXXXXXXX

His apartment was a welcome sight as he pulled into the small space outside. Unlike Sam's building, Ed could walk right up to his front door, avoiding the hassle of lobbies and elevators. He stood from his car and stretched his arms high above his head, groaning loudly as his muscles shivered with pleasure. He was going to enjoy his day of rest.

The sidewalk was cool under his barefoot and Ed grinned to himself, wishing one of his neighbors would come outside to see his state. Edward Dillinger Jr. walking home in one sock. He chuckled to himself and his hangover screamed, making him flinch.

"Junior?" Ed bit down when he heard the familiar nickname. Only two people on this earth called him junior and he'd just left one. He looked up to see an older man standing from the bench next to his door. Ed cursed himself silently for not seeing him there.

"What happened to you?" The man asked, stepping out into the sun from the shade of the building. Ed shrugged.

"Worked late." He lied, knowing the truth wouldn't be worth telling. The man gave him a small smile, nodding with a sense of recognition. Ed scowled. "What do you want?" The elderly man lifted a small stack of papers in his right hand, motioning to it as he spoke.

"I read your proposal. Thought I'd come by to congratulate you." Ed held back bitter words and simply nodded.

"Thanks." The man stepped toward him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Ed detested the touch, wishing he could display the disgust it evoked in him.

"I'm proud of you, son." Edward Dillinger Sr. smiled weakly, looking down into his son's face. His father's hair was mostly gone, only small wisps of white strands remained. Edward's stature had aged significantly, thinning and shrinking him into a shell of a man. The palm on his shoulder was too much and Ed shrugged away, walking around the small man toward his door. "Junior." He called, trying to catch up to the younger man. Ed whirled.

"What?" His tone was gravelly and unyielding. There was little patience left for his father and his heart had shut him out many years ago. Edward retracted from the harsh response and glanced over his son's body again.

"I wanted to see how you were doing." Ed laughed cruelly.

"How am I doing? What, now you care?" He advanced with a raised finger. "You didn't give a shit about me until I made something of myself. You ruined my name, destroyed my mother, and abandoned me. Now, you come groveling." Edward frowned and tried to straighten his stance.

"I saw you on the television. You've gotten so thin, that Flynn boy—" Ed snarled and launched himself at the old man, bringing his face so close they almost touched. He growled through clenched teeth.

"Don't you ever..." He tilted his head, making the shorter man wince. "…ever say that name to me." Without another word, Ed spun and stormed to his door. He unlocked it with ease though his head's pounding had increased with his blood pressure; then he slammed it, flexing his jaw inside the dark entrance. Ed fought the despair that poked at the pit of his stomach.

"_Mom, is he coming?" He sat at a table, dangling a party hat between his knees. His mother wiped her cheeks and held him to her waist, choking back the tears. _

"_I'm sorry baby." She cooed. _

Ed clenched his hands into fists. He had no father. Never did. The man outside was a stranger.

His head pulsed and he hissed, dropping his shoes to the floor. Suddenly, he didn't care about anything but his bed and soft pillow waiting for him.

**=)**


	6. Chapter 6

He buzzed with anticipation as he stared at the door, willing his hand towards the knob. The shaky palm grasped the cold metal and his fingers poked at the keypad above it. The code was memorized, burned into his brain. It had taken only a quick moment of drifting eyes to see Sam use it, never suspecting. A small light turned green on the pad and the handle gave way, allowing him access to the quiet, dark room inside. His breath came in shorter bursts as blood surged in his limbs. Even his fingerprints hummed with excitement.

A flick of a finger lit the room and he quickly sat at a terminal. The longer he waited the easier it would be for someone to stop him, catch him. Not an option. He quickly typed commands and booted the system, remembering Ed's process from the trials. He had been very careful to pay attention, taking notes mentally. Had he planned to do this from the start? Part of him said yes. This was the only way to ensure safety. His brain laughed at him. It was much more than that.

Kevin had done this, several times. Alone. Had he been afraid as the laser pointed in his face? Had he flinched when the blinding beam engulfed his senses? What beauty could draw him away from his son?

These questions had brought him here.

Switching terminals, he wheeled to Sam's computer. With a small sigh, he reached into his shirt pocket, pulling out a small chip on a chain. He closed his palm around the glowing piece of hardware and exhaled with sad eyes. Sam would be furious. He knew that.

"But I have to do this." He said out loud, to no one in particular. Or maybe he said it to himself, convincing his guilty half to give into the adventure ahead. This was his chance, otherwise he'd never know. Sliding the chip into the terminal, he inhaled heavily, filling his lungs to quiet his writhing stomach. The computer hummed.

**Welcome Flynn.  
>Connecting to ENCOM…<br>Connected.**

He typed gingerly, carefully keying the commands.

**Connect AVIO program  
>Connected.<br>Access Laser Control  
>Clearance Level 1<br>Passcode: **********  
>Authorized.<br>Initialize Laser Input  
>…Initializing.<strong>

The hardware across the room whirred to life. He didn't think his heart could beat any faster but it did. Standing from the chair, he walked across the room and uncovered the laser. The lights had already started to glow and the metal vibrated under his touch. A smile formed on his lips and all insecurity melted away. He needed this moment and he couldn't wait for what lie ahead. Again, he strode over to the terminal, typing madly. The screen spit out one last line and he felt a shiver ride down his back.

**Aperture Clear?**

He blew out a large breath and stared at the screen. Now or never. He poked the Y key and ran towards the laser, meeting the appearing beam with open arms. When the jarring light vanished, he kept his eyes clamped shut. He was either dead or he was on the grid. After a moment of internal debate, he chose to find out.

His eyes opened to reveal a hauntingly familiar face and he gasped. The face smiled and a hand appeared on his shoulder.

"Alan1"

* * *

><p>Ed drummed his fingers on the railing inside the elevator. <em>Why did they even put those in here? <em>He wondered, gripping onto one. _I don't think it'd matter if the elevator fell…_ The doors opened and he stepped out into the hall, fumbling with his keys. He wished they could replace the cold metal doors for automatic, sliding ones; like the from the grocery store. He chuckled to himself. Now that was a proposal he'd like to give.

"Good morning, Mr. Dillinger." Ed turned his head to see Riley, appearing from the stairwell door. She was always taking the stairs, making him feel like a prick for giving her an office a floor below.

"Hey Riley." He wondered if she'd always be formal; he'd never held her to it. "What's up?" He asked, shoving the key into the lock. The knob gave way and he pushed the door open, motioning inside. She didn't move to enter the office.

"Mr. Flynn wants to see you. He's been insisting on it since I got here. I tried calling…" Ed touched his jacket, pulling out his phone. "…but it went straight to voicemail." He groaned. Dead. He'd forgotten to charge it. Again.

"Thanks, Riley. Sorry about that." He started down the hall towards Sam's office and she stepped forward, lifting her hands.

"He's upstairs." She blurted, stopping him from proceeding further. Ed's face creased in worry. Sam never went up to the lab without him and they never went to the lab during regular hours. "He said he you'd know where to find him…I didn't know what that meant…" Ed nodded and silenced her with a smile. A very fake and stressed smile.

"That's fine. I understand." He went to the elevator and Riley stepped closer to him. Ed glanced at her and was surprised by the emotion on her face. She looked genuinely concerned.

"Mr. Dillinger, I know it's none of my business but…" She wrung her hands and her youth began to show for the first time. A bit of hair fell into her face and she pushed it behind her ear, nervously glancing away from his eyes. "…you're a great boss." She blushed and continued. "If you need help, with anything, I want you to know you can depend on me." Ed softened.

"Yeah, of course, Riley." She nodded quickly and started for the stairs once again but he touched her shoulder before she was out of reach. "I picked you for a reason, you know." Her cheeks flushed and he gave her a reassuring smile. It was true. She was the finest programmer in her class, but that wasn't all. "You're a dependable person and I know I can count on you." Riley beamed and Ed suddenly remembered he'd called the elevator. It dinged loudly, swinging open.

"Thank you, sir." She said quietly. He nodded and stepped inside. _Long time no see…_ He thought to himself, poking the elevator button with a tired expression.

"And don't worry, Riley. Everything's probably fine."

* * *

><p>What a stupid thing to say.<p>

Getting off the elevator, the first thing that Ed noticed was the open lab door. His stomach wound into a knot in moments and his step turned into a jog. He shot through the entrance.

"Sam?" He called, his tone reflecting his sudden anxiety.

"Yeah." His friend was slumped over in a chair, his head dangling back against the seat. His arms were dropped out by his sides, palms up in a defeated display. Ed moved slowly towards him, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"You ok?" Sam sighed angrily and covered his face with his hands.

"No, Ed. I'm not ok." Ed searched the room for a clue as to Sam's distress and his eyes rested on the chip, inserted in the computer.

"Are you connected to the server?" Ed asked, frowning from the fear mounting in his gut. Sam groaned but didn't move.

"I found it this way." Ed flew at him, instantly horrified.

"FOUND IT? What the hell are you talking about?" He reached for the terminal and Sam jolted from his chair, grabbing at his wrists.

"DON'T!" He yelled. Ed yanked his arms away.

"You can't leave it in there! We haven't tested long term connection to the server, we don't know what could…" He stopped when Sam started rubbing his eyes.

"I know that Ed." He looked up at him and blinked. "I didn't do this." Ed stared in disbelief. The only way that chip was in the system is if Sam had put it there. He shook his head slowly.

"That doesn't make sense." Sam sighed and slumped back into the chair, motioning towards the terminal with a hand.

"He must have taken it when I fell asleep in my office. I didn't think…" Ed reeled at the implication. It wasn't possible.

"No. No, Sam. Alan is the last person…that can't be…" He ran his fingers through his hair. Sam just stared at the monitor, unresponsive. Ed absorbed the situation and his stomach heaved in realization. "WAIT A SECOND! HE WENT IN THERE?" Sam wiped his hands over his face again, sighing out of his nose with rising frustration.

"NO ED! I'm just sitting here for no reason." He spat. Ed ran to his terminal, throwing his briefcase on the floor.

"Well bring him back for shit's sake!" He huffed, typing wildly into the laser controls.

"I've been trying for hours." Sam called to him. Ed shook his head, unwilling to believe the words.

**Invalid Command.  
>Output disabled.<strong>

"This isn't possible." He whispered, gripping the roots of his hair. Sam stared at him.

"We didn't test it enough. I told him it needed more testing." Ed took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"The tests were fine and you've been saying that for weeks, Sam. Who is gonna believe that line forever?" He shoved his glasses back on his face and madly typed into his terminal. This wasn't happening to him. Not again. After Sam had hacked into Avio over a year ago, Ed had vigilantly overhauled the security program's function. He'd ensured that it couldn't happen again. But nothing is perfect. Avio again refused to allow him output and Ed slammed a fist down beside the keyboard. Sam rubbed his hand over his mouth, watching from his chair. The silent tension throbbed in Ed's ears.

"Everything is stable. ENCOM is running smoothly; we have a little time before someone figures out something's wrong." Sam whispered across the room. Ed closed his eyes. This wasn't just about programs, servers, and research anymore. Alan Bradley, the chair of the board, was inside a secret grid; a secret grid guarded and maintained by a security program Ed had written. If this got out, they'd be labeled evil scientists. All of their work would be destroyed by fear. Ed took a breath and continued typing.

"How long has he been in?" He asked gruffly, not bothering to look over at Sam.

"I'd guess about seven hours. Possibly less. I was here really late." Sam stood up and walked over to him. "What can we do, Ed?" Ed glared at the screen.

"Everything works." He mumbled. Sam rested a hand on the monitor. This was supposed to be ENCOM's triumph; but somehow it was falling apart easily, like they'd built this with macaroni and glue. Avio had locked Alan inside the grid, crushing their hopes of molecular travel. Ed's mind suddenly cleared and he looked up to Sam.

"Send me in."

* * *

><p><em>The dark is one of few things I actually like. If you were to ask me why I walk alone so late, I wouldn't have a good reason. It's just that feeling; that darkness. Maybe it's because I don't fear it, I control it. I own it. I am the worst thing that roams these streets. I may not be tall or armed, but I destroy everything in my path. <em>

_It's that mentality, I think. I'm invincible; so I walk in shadow, begging for something to test me. _

_This block is particularly sketchy. So much so that one would call me stupid for weaving through the alleys carelessly. Glass and other assorted treasures cover the cracked asphalt under my boots. The snapping and crunching makes me smile. This is where I feel the most powerful, lurking silently with only rubble to mark where I've been. _

_The back door of a brick building appears down a long stretch of alley, the word "REVOLT" written in red spray paint on the metal. I grin to myself as I bang a fist on the faded lines. The irony of the bold letters against the hallow sound doesn't escape me. _

_A short man with red hair opens the door and his eyes widen with shock. _

"_Hav—" I step past him before he can stutter out loud. He lets the door fall back into place as I loom in the poorly lit stairwell. _

"_The price, as we agreed." I said with a bored but serious tone. He nods quickly and fishes a small brown sack out of his jeans. My lip twitches, wishing to curl into a snarl. I rarely take cash, let alone this little. Flicking my eyes up to his face, I take the offered money with a cold glare. He swallows and his fingers tap together in a nervous habit. _

"_I have to say I was surprised. Someone with your…talent, helping m—" I fold the payment into my jacket pocket and crack my neck. _

"_I don't help." He swallows again and nods. _

"_Yes, I know, I didn't mean— I just meant—" My eyes hold significant power and I use it, silencing him into a fit of mumbles. After a moment, I move towards the door again. The man's jaw slacks and he searches for something to say. I offer no comment as I step out into the darkness yet again. _

_I'm not doing this for him. This is about Sam Flynn. _

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for the long wait. I didn't approach this with a solid plot so I'm kind of making it up as I go. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**APOLOGIES! I owe all of you many many many of them. I'm so terribly sorry for taking so long to update this. I lost my inspiration for this story sometime in the summer and was hoping to pick it up again at the end of the fall. Then…my life became a series of unfortunate events. **

**First, I destroyed my foot. The story isn't very interesting, I tripped and fell, breaking my foot, snapping my tendon, and tearing my ligaments to hell. Yeah. Had to have surgery to fix all that and suddenly I was trapped in my parent's house and very grumpy…all the time. SO, this story was put on hold again. **

**Second, I received an internship! I'm currently working as an unpaid intern for a production company, and have taken a quarter off of school! The bad news is I have very little energy to write anymore, as I work a full day while rehabilitating a very sore foot. **

**Anyway, enough excuses. ;) I'm back! I've written a chapter for you all, and I've gotten the entire story figured out…generally. I apologize again for my delay and I hope you enjoy.**

**LOTS OF LOVE to Red-eyed-Zombiekitten, Anon, Prototron MJ Tornada, and CYBERBUTTERLY! (I miss Mirror Darkly and Grid Lock Tango so mucchhhh) Thank you for the reviews! and of course love to the silent readers. If you stuck with me, thank you so frikin much!**

* * *

><p><em>It was more than he'd ever imagined. The light, shadow, and the size. As far as he could see, there was more and more. A city glowed below and the sky rumbled above. At first, Alan couldn't stop staring out the window. It was stunning. Kevin had created a world that defied all laws of nature. And Alan couldn't believe it. <em>

_A touch on his arm startled him and Alan turned his head abruptly, coming face to face with…himself. At least, a younger version of himself. Tron had been quietly standing beside him for a while now, letting his user just gape at the sight surrounding him. _

"_You're upset, Alan1." It was a statement, not a question, and Alan reached up to his cheeks, realizing for the first time that he was crying. The tears left small trails down his face and he cleared his throat, trying to regain his composure. _

"_It's just so beautiful." He whispered, wiping the moisture away. "Makes me think about Kevin. His dream." Looking out over the grid once more, he smiled. "I never knew what he meant, all his talk of a digital frontier, but look at what he did." Tron nodded and took a small step forward. As he did, Alan's attention snapped to the program. The suit that covered his body was black but glowed with blue circuits. He was as magnificent as the world around him. He was a part of it.  
><em>

"_Flynn was a powerful user." Tron glanced at Alan and smiled. "And so are you." With a frown, Alan cocked his head and his program laughed lightly. "You saved us all. Saved me." Flynn's stories of the old grid popped into Alan's mind and he smiled. It felt like a lifetime ago, the day when Kevin had run into his cubical, paper clutched in his fist and a massive grin on his face. He'd spent days talking about his journey, exhausting himself as he recalled every detail. Alan chuckled a little, remembering his role in the adventure. A simple command on the computer monitor. Studying Tron's beaming face, he realized that the program idolized him, adored him. "Thank you, Alan1." Alan chuckled again and touched the program's shoulder. _

"_Just call me Alan." Tron nodded, his smile growing larger, if possible. _

"_Of course, Alan. You may call me whatever you please." He said with pride, squaring his shoulders. Alan shook his head and gave a small laugh. _

"_I think I'll stick with your name. Tron." His heart skipped a beat, hearing himself say the word aloud. "Tron." He repeated it in a whisper, taking the program's second shoulder in his other hand. Looking straight at him, Alan stared. "I never imagined…" He stopped, fighting off another round of tears in his eyes. Then he laughed and shook Tron by the shoulders. "I mean, look at you!" Clapping the program on the shoulders, he shook his head in disbelief. _

"_I thought you were just code on a screen, but you are…" Tron's face froze in anticipation of Alan's judgment, but the user put him at ease with a firm nod. "…incredible." _

"_Tron!" Both men whirled at the shout and Alan stared in amazement as another program ran through a door. The female program slowly lost her momentum, her mouth falling open as she observed Alan and his wardrobe. The user was the first to break the silence. _

"_Riley?" She froze and her eyes shifted from Tron back to Alan, fear starting to etch into her features. Tron's hand gently rested on Alan's shoulder and he gestured towards the program._

"_Alan, may I introduce Meli." Alan shook his head, mystified at the resemblance. She was Riley's perfect match, although her hair was stick-straight and asymmetrical in length, the left side falling below her collarbone while the right barely cleared her chin. Riley's glasses were also no where to be seen, which was also the case with Tron. He took a moment to observe the ageless copy of himself and turned back to the new program. _

"_Meli." He repeated the word slowly, extending his hand in an automatic greeting. "I apologize, you look just like…" His sentence faded away as he continued to stare. Meli didn't move, watching his face and his hand in confusion. Once again, Tron stepped in. _

"_Meli, this is Alan1. He is my user." Her eyes widened and she inched forward._

"_A User." She whispered, taking his hand gently. "I have only heard the stories…" Then she turned to Tron and her awe-struck expression vanished. Taking back her hand, she shook her head as if to recall her initial purpose. "I'm sorry, I don't have time." Her eyes glistened with fear and Alan suddenly felt very uneasy. "Tron, something's wrong." Alan watched his program step forward, concern growing on his youthful features. _

"_What is it?" The female swallowed and she looked to Alan, a silent plead in her eyes. _

"_Avio." _

* * *

><p>"You are out of your GODDAMN MIND!" Sam bellowed. "Alan's trapped so you want to charge in after him?" He was standing over Ed who was typing endlessly on his keyboard. With a thrashing gesture, Sam grew to a panic. "Are you listening? I'm not letting you do this!" Finally, Ed sighed and looked away from his screen.<p>

"Sam, it's the best plan. You need to be here. The hardware started with your father, but now it's your baby." Then he turned his gaze back to the commands written on the monitor. Over and over, Avio had denied him output. All tests were coming back clean, yet still his security program remained locked. "Avio is mine." He whispered. It was his pride and joy. Written to surpass the best security systems, Ed had taken ENCOM to an entirely different realm of software. Tron had been well above standards in its time, and Avio achieved the same distinction.

He needed to fix his baby.

"This work could change the world, Sam. I'm willing to take the risks." Ed played to Sam's vision. Like his father, he was always talking about the future. Working for a better tomorrow. And it was his weakness. Recklessness was in Sam's nature but gambling it all for a dream was pushing it. Especially with two lives on the line.

"Listen to what you're asking me." Sam said, bracing himself over Ed's desk. "You're asking to risk your life for a project."

"So we're just leaving Alan on the grid?"

"You know that's not what I mean!" They both glared. It wasn't really an argument. They wanted the same outcome. Alan back home and Avio fixed. "I'll go." Sam finally said. "I've been on the grid before. I—"

"Oh so it's ok if you go, but not me." Ed hissed, shoving away from his station. "What happens if you don't come back? Both the CEO and chairman of ENCOM disappear? It's Kevin Flynn all over again! ENCOM would be finished." Sam covered his face in his hands and let out a groan. So Ed stood slowly, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"We can't reboot. There's no way to predict if Alan would survive. And I've wasted enough time with it on this end." He murmured as Sam's hands slid down his cheeks. "It's the best shot we've got."

"We're so screwed." The muttered response made Ed grin. Normally, he was the one worrying constantly. But this project had changed the careless Sam Flynn. And it was so strange to see.

"Nah. I'll fix it in a jiffy. Be like I stepped out for a coffee." He patted Sam's shoulder with a reassuring smile. If all went well, it wouldn't be far from the truth. The time difference would feel like nothing at ENCOM.

But Alan had been gone for almost eight hours, their time.

"We got to do this." Ed prodded gently, stepping towards the terminal once again. Sam's eyes shot wide with urgency.

"You mean, right now?" He lurched forward, looming as Ed's fingers flew over keys.

"When else would I go?" Ed whispered. Sam fell silent and watched as input commands appeared on the screen.

"I just— This is happening so—" The laser stirred in the corner and both men froze, watching the light appear. "I can't just sit back and let this happen." Sam finally muttered. "You shouldn't have to pay for my mistake." Ed rose from his chair and clapped his friend's shoulder.

"I've been waiting for this for over a year. This is incredible." Looking over his glasses, he met Sam's eyes. "Not a mistake."

As he approached the beam, Sam crossed his arms. Ed nodded when he stood in place.

"Do it."

With a small, sad sigh, Sam lowered a hand, typing a single letter. The machine whirred behind him, and Ed swallowed, fighting the goosebumps growing over his skin. Just before he shut his eyes, Sam raised his chin and forced a tiny smile.

"Say hi to Tron for me."

* * *

><p>It felt like nothing. There wasn't a telltale flash of heat or cold, no pain or even dizziness. One moment Ed was staring at Sam's face, fighting off the tremble in his hands, and the next, it was dark. He didn't dare move at first, thinking perhaps he was still in the midst of transferring to the Grid. But there wasn't a sound. Eventually, he gathered the courage to turn his head, and instantly his breath left his lungs.<p>

There was a large window, just over his shoulder. In fact, the dark room he was standing in was exactly like the lab in ENCOM tower, only the room was empty and the window was uncovered, revealing a maze of light. Panting slightly, Ed took a step towards the glass, the trembling in his limbs turning to numbness.

"Oh my god." He whispered, staring down at the city below. It was like nothing he'd ever witnessed, nothing he'd ever imagined. The color, the light, the black, and the sky. The rumble of thunder made his eyes fill with tears. Sam had mentioned the Grid's evolving environmental variables, but he'd never imaged this.

"I'm here." Ed whispered to himself, touching the glass with the tips of his fingers. "I'm finally here."

"HALT!" A voice boomed in his ear and Ed jumped, turning to face the noise. Three men, suited in black with blue lights, stood just inside a large doorway. He hadn't even heard them enter. Ed stared at their bodies, stunned by the beauty of the color that flowed from their fingers to their feet. Circuits, he smiled when the term entered his mind. They were programs. "IDENTIFY." The first of the three barked the work at him from under a black helmet, his face completely obscured.

"Hello, My name is Edward Dillinger—" He raised his hands in a show of peace but two of the three sprang at him, grabbing his wrists within seconds. "Wait! Hey, I come in peace, there's no need to—" The third program stepped forward and loomed over him.

"IDENTIFY." He barked the word again, this time within inches of Ed's face.

"Edward Dillinger, I told you. I need to see—hey!" The two programs lifted the back of Ed's shirt, roughly examining his body until the third program spoke again.

"Transport to containment." The third ordered in a gurgled growl, turning his back to start towards the door. Ed squirmed in his captors' grasp, desperation quickly overwhelming his initial shock.

"No wait! I need to see Avio! AVIO!" All of the programs stopped in midstride, Ed's panicked gasps filling the unsettling silence. "Please." He added, glancing up at their helmets in hopes of finding their faces. The third turned to face him and Ed watched his own reflection in the shining black.

"Transport program to containment." He ordered. Suddenly Ed's face lit up with a glimmer of hope.

"WAIT! I'm not a program, I'm a user! I'm a user!" But this time, the programs holding his arms continued without hesitation. Pulled out into a hallway, Ed was alarmed at the identical structure. It was ENCOM tower, through and through, but the hall was dark, lit only by small strands of light that ran the length of the floor along the walls.

"My name is Edward Dillinger, my program's name is Avio, I'm a user! I'm looking for another user named Alan Bradley!" His words did nothing to halt their progress to an elevator, which promptly opened upon command. Pulled inside, Ed felt a growing sense of dread. Suddenly Sam's insistence of going in place of Ed seemed like the smarter idea. He would know what to do in this situation.

"Do you know Kevin Flynn?" Ed said softly inside the small space. "He was a great man, a user. I know his son, Sam. I work for Sam Flynn." He felt a prickle of recognition from the programs when he mentioned the two names, but they didn't show him outright that he'd gained their favor. "Please, I just need to speak to someone in charge. I'll go wherever you like after that." The third program finally relinquished a turn of his head and Ed placed his hands together, hoping for sympathy. "Please." The program stared in silence, his black helmet revealing no empathy. Then, abruptly, his voice filled the elevator.

"Transport to arena." Ed's heart dropped in his stomach. Sam had told him many stories; but one story in particular had chilled Ed to the bone. The Gaming Arena. Sam had recounted his glorious battle against a reprogrammed Tron on more than one occasion, many times in a proud display towards women. But, one time, he'd told Ed the larger truth. He'd told him about the fear, the panic, and the outright feeling of terror he'd felt when Rinzler had placed a disk to his throat.

When the elevator opened up once again, it revealed the streets of the city. Ed couldn't help but drop his lips open in awe as the guards pulled him from the building and started him down the street. As he was looking around, Ed was amazed at the smooth, flowing architecture that surrounded him; and it took him a moment realize something felt odd.

"Where are the programs?" He suddenly murmured, glancing up and down the streets. There was no one for miles. Ed craned his neck around to look behind them and was shocked at the vast emptiness. "Where is everyone?" He asked louder, glancing to his left and right at the guards who gripped his arms. Neither spoke and suddenly Ed was sick with dread.

Something was horribly wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>I promise I won't leave you hanging too long…as in expect an update within a week or so. :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**TWICE IN ONE DAY? Yup. :) Wanted to make up for my slacking. Hope you enjoy. **

**Love to Cyberbutterfly for her lightning fast reviewing. :)**

* * *

><p>The Arena seemed to be the focal point of the streets. Ed noticed all lines led to the large, looming building and his heart picked up speed.<p>

He would die. Sports had never been his thing, and he'd never been much of a runner. There was no way he'd survive a disc battle. Sam Flynn barely did, and he was a self-described "motley of risk". He climbed mountains, kayaked, ran, skied, snowboarded, parachuted, and had recently taken up scuba diving. Ed liked to spend his vacations somewhere warm, relaxing in a chair. He was definitely going to die.

As they passed under the imposing entrance to the Arena, Ed tried to remember the rules of battle that Sam had outlined to him in the stories. #1: Use your disk to strike your opponent. The blood drained from Ed's face as he snuck glances at the guards holding him. Their disks glowed a light blue, securely fastened to their backs. That's what they'd been doing, ripping his shirt from the back of his pants. They'd been looking for his disk. He had no disk. The urge to vomit bubbled in his stomach and he closed his eyes, allowing his feet to do all the walking without guidance from sight. Any more watching and he'd surely loose his…lunch? Ed couldn't remember the last meal he'd had. As he thought about it, his stomach gave a growl and he stumbled deeper into hopelessness. Not only was he going to die, he was going to die on an empty stomach.

"Where are you going with that program?" A voice broke Ed's silent despair and his eyes flew open. A woman was standing before them, her hand out in front of the leading program. She was tall and beautiful, stunning him within moments of opening his eyes. Her brown hair was pulled up in a bun and her eyes shone a startling blue.

"We cannot identify this program." The leader replied, stiffly gesturing to Ed with his hand. She looked at Ed and suddenly he felt like melting into the floor. Her beauty was overwhelming.

"I've been trying to tell them…" He said weakly, gesturing with his hands. "I'm not a program. I'm a user named Edward Dillinger." As soon as he'd finished, she cocked her head slightly, as if observing him for the first time. Then, she reached out with a hand stroked a finger over the tip of his own. It took a moment for the pain to register. "OW!" He yelled, tugging on the guard's grip. "Why did you—" Her face was expressionless as she reached out and grabbed his hand, holding his palm upright. All four of the programs watched as a small bead of red appeared on the pad of his finger.

"User." She whispered, flicking her eyes up to his.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." Ed added, breathless from a sigh of relief.

"Come with me." She ordered, waving a hand towards the guards. Suddenly his arms were freed and the three programs marched away, as if they'd forgotten about him entirely. Rubbing his wrists, Ed followed as the female program walked further through the dark overhang. Through the long entrance, he could see the brightly lit Arena floor, but the distance shrouded whatever lie ahead in mystery.

"I didn't catch your name." He said quietly, trying to catch up to the gracefully quick program. She turned her head, looking him up and down with a small smile.

"I am Pearl." She said, blinking through long lashes. Ed nodded.

"Well, thank you, Pearl." Her gaze flew back to him and her face was suddenly very still.

"Not many believe in the User." Each step was as smooth as the last, yet she didn't look ahead as she spoke. "Clu made us forget them." Ed nodded, remembering the names Sam had used in his recollections.

"Clu was your dictator?" Pearl turned to face their direction once again.

"Our leader." The word choice sent a small shiver down Ed's back. These programs had mindlessly followed a rogue dictator for what had been hundreds of years their time.

"Who leads you now?" Ed asked carefully, watching Pearl's face for a clue as to her thoughts. When she turned her head and looked into his eyes once again, he saw there was great sadness in her deep, blue eyes.

"Avio." Ed's feet froze and his heart stopped. Pearl continued for several steps before she slowed and turned, clasping her hands in front of her waist.

"I'm sorry…" He started to apologize, running a hand through his hair. "It's just that…"

"You are his user." Pearl finished the sentence for him, hiding a knowing smile. Ed cocked his head, a grin of his own spreading on his lips.

"Yes. How did you—"

"Come, Edward Dillinger. There will be time for questions later." Then she turned and started away, leaving Ed to hurry up behind her.

Once through the Arena's lengthy gate, Pearl turned the corner and Ed found himself reeling. Inside, tucked to one half of the large arena, was a fleet of programs. They all stood at attention, only their blue circuits distinguishing them from each other.

"An army?" He asked quietly. Following Pearl's lead, they parted the center of the large block formation. The programs were spaced enough to allow them by, but Ed couldn't help feeling too close for comfort while Pearl moved calmly through.

"Necessary protection." She corrected.

"Why are they in the Gaming Arena?" Ed asked, glancing nervously at the black helmets on either side of him. They reached the end of the group, facing a blank wall. Pearl extended a hand, pressing it flush to the surface. The dark wall suddenly erupted with light, moving in circles around her hand. Then it glowed to a bright blue before dissipating to black once more.

"The Gaming Arena was repurposed for our needs." She answered cryptically as the wall split from an invisible seam and opened for them to pass. "Many changes were made."

"What needs?" He had a sinking feeling that was based in the clues surrounding him. Hidden doorways, large platoons of armed programs, and no civilian activity. The Grid was on lockdown. Lockdown. "Someone's broken in." Ed arrived at the answer faster than Pearl could conjure up an illusive one. She looked to him with her big blue eyes and simply nodded. Ed felt a little of stability return to his emotions. He was a programmer; this was his domain. The content was different, but the context was the same. His knowledge applied in this world, but on an entirely different plain. Code wasn't theoretical here; it was physical. And a lockdown like this was exactly what had blocked him from reaching Avio in the first place.

"What's happened Pearl?" Ed let a little authority enter his voice. She wasn't looking at him, leading them down a long, dark hall.

"I cannot properly inform you." Her voice was even, but he saw her eyes flicker to the floor for a moment, the first sign of hesitation he'd seen from the beautiful program.

"How long has it been like this?" He asked, glancing back down the hall from which they had come. It seemed like they were moving on an endless path.

"Many cycles." She whispered. Then suddenly she stopped and reached out to another wall. "Ever since the User returned." Pearl added quietly, looking into Ed's eyes. He swallowed.

"Returned? You mean Alan?" The wall once again responded to her touch and a door opened to reveal an elevator. They stepped inside together and Pearl said nothing. "Did Alan cause this?" He rephrased. There were so many questions swirling around in his head, he was desperate to learn what he could before he could be silenced.

"Some think his arrival was punishment." She said softly, studying Ed's clothes. "Some think he was sent to save us." Ed ducked his head to look into her eyes. The more she told him the more he could see in her gaze.

"What do you think?"

The door flew open and Ed blinked. If they'd been moving, he hadn't felt it. Pearl looked ahead and marched from the elevator, her expression flat once more.

"I do not know, Edward Dillinger."

* * *

><p>Sam must have stared at the spot on the floor for minutes before he'd finally slumped into Ed's chair. His mind was at an abrupt standstill. He didn't know how much time he spent slumped in the office chair before there was a small knock from behind him. Ripping around in the chair, he was startled and defensive, flying onto his feet to face his opponent.<p>

"Oh! I'm so sorry Mr. Flynn— I didn't— I was looking for…" Riley stumbled backwards from the open doorway, her hands gesturing wildly as she attempted to explain herself. Sam relaxed and waved her inside.

"No no no. Come on in. I was…" He turned to look at the laser across the room. "…thinking." Riley nodded and hesitantly stepped inside the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. I was looking for Mr. Dillinger. He has a few meetings scheduled and one starts in an hour." Sam sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

"He's gonna miss that, Riley. Actually, you'd better clear his calendar for the day." She nodded slowly, a frown forming on her face.

"Is everything ok, Mr. Flynn?" Sam sank back into the chair, pressing his thumbs into his forehead while he closed his eyes.

"No, Riley. It's not." Dropping his hands to his sides, he looked up at the slight brunette. "I'm gonna need your help." She nodded firmly, her resolve always present.

"Of course, Mr. Flynn." Sam snorted and stared at the ceiling.

"Call me Sam, Riley." Rolling his head to face her, he gave a small sigh. "It's gonna be a long day."

* * *

><p>Ed didn't know what to say after they exited the elevator. Unlike the streets, the dark, mysterious hall they'd arrived in was filled with programs. And when he stepped out, all eyes were on him. It reminded him of a busy office building. Everyone was moving, yet everyone seemed to slow to observe his arrival.<p>

"Where are we?" That was the first relevant question he could form. Pearl gestured to the programs moving around them.

"Programs were forced underground, in these secured passages." She moved forward and parted the crowd while Ed found himself trying to dodge programs as they passed. "The security of the city was compromised." Ed nodded, recalling a safety protocol he'd coded that provided a similar security.

"These were here?" He asked, testing his hypothesis. Pearl shook her head.

"They were created when the need arose."

"You mean Avio created them when the need arose." She dipped her head for a moment, hiding a smile from him.

"Yes."

"It was part of his function." Ed explained. "It was a new defensive strategy. If the system were compromised, ENCOM's programs would be locked away and only accessible through Avio. It would—" Ed stopped and Pearl caught his eye. "…he would maintain and monitor their functionality without exposing them to the open network." Ed looked at the programs around them. "That's what happened here."

"Yes."

"So what went wrong?" Pearl took a deep breath and Ed's heart skipped a beat in fear. For a very collected program, she'd revealed a strong sign of anxiety.

"Avio." She whispered. Staring into Ed's eyes, he swallowed at the desperation in them. "That is why you are here." He nodded and she abruptly stopped. "You wanted to know if I thought you were a punishment or a gift." It was a statement, not a question. Pearl reached out with a palm and placed it on a wall.

"I think you were sent to save us." Ed gave her a weak smile, but Pearl did not reciprocate the gesture. Instead, she motioned him inside the doorway that had appeared beside her. In a grave voice, she spoke her parting words. "Prove me right."

* * *

><p><strong>More soon my beautiful readers. Promise. <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we goooo another chapter. Still keeping you in the dark a little bit longer, but only a little. This is a pretty big reveal and I hope I did it justice. Love to Cyberbutterfly, Prototron MJ Tornada, and BreelinaBane for the reviews. Hope you guys enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>He didn't have to go far into the dim entrance until he was intercepted. Ed let out a sigh of relief at her face, but then suddenly stiffened in alarm. What he was seeing couldn't be possible.<p>

"Riley?" His voice was a feathery whisper, barely spoken on his lips. The woman standing in front of him definitely looked like Riley; she was in everyway her exact copy. But there was something different about this woman. Curly brown locks were tamed and straightened, short on one side and long on the other. And her eyes sparkled at him like jewels, forcing him to realize that her glasses were missing from her face. Her beauty was exactly like Pearl's: heart-stopping, yet it was no different from what Riley had looked like everyday. She scanned him from head to toe before she stopped, her hazel eyes fixated in a look of awe. Ed took these moments to examine for himself.

"You are a user." His chest fluttered when she spoke. Her tone was strong, even, with the edge of authority. It was nothing he'd ever heard from the soft-spoken Riley.

"I am." He said gently. "My name is Edward Dillinger." As he continued to speak, her gaze would move over his face, across his mouth as he formed each word. Judging by her expression, he was fascinating; Ed hid a small grin and nervously glanced at this shoes. Women didn't look at him like that, ever. Especially when he was always standing beside Sam Flynn.

"Edward Dillinger." She repeated his name in a deep, rich voice and Ed swallowed, losing his grin as his body tingled. "Come with me." The order was abrupt and Ed blinked in hesitation. But the moment she'd finished uttering the words, she turned on her heel and marched down short corridor. Ed caught up with her agile stride, but, just as suddenly, she stopped in a doorway, glancing back at him with emotion in her eyes. His heart drummed in his chest as he tired to read the look.

"He is there." She finally whispered, motioning into a black room. They stared at each other for a moment before Ed slowly nodded and stepped through the archway.

He couldn't see a thing. It was pitch black except for a faint glow on the far side of the room. But it wasn't bright enough to light his path, so he inched forward cautiously, his heart pounding in his ears. _Who was there? _

"He cannot see."

Her voice startled him; Ed jumped and let out a small hum, closing his eyes. She'd snuck up behind him, her blue light now visible as she stepped past in the dark. Taking a calming breath, Ed followed her trail in the darkness.

"Who can't see?" He asked carefully, looking over her shoulder to see her face. She blinked and Ed's stomach clenched; the same despair from Pearl's eyes was visible in the woman's features. But Pearl had hidden the extent of her emotion, this program could not. Her sadness progressed past her eyes and etched deep into her mouth and forehead, eliciting deep pity. Then she came to stop and Ed followed her gaze.

A sharp inhale hissed through his nose and suddenly he understood her pain.

In the dark, only a few meters from their feet, a figure was knelt. The initial faint glow had been coming from him, yet it seemed no brighter though they'd come closer. Ed advanced alone, staring with an open mouth. Too many questions and feelings jumbled in his head for a single one to break through into speech. He was shocked, afraid, intrigued, and confused.

Small strands of green light twisted from the tips of the program's fingers and progressed upwards through his suit like veins. But the light was jagged, cutting over faded blue circuits on the surface. The green lines split like broken glass, pulsing and glowing brighter as they ran higher. Ed squinted in the dark, the air in his lungs heavy like cement.

The green light coursed through the program's torso and arms, threading into thin slices at his neck. And then one sliver had dared to progress past the program's jaw, over the pale skin of his cheek, and into his right eye. Ed covered his mouth with the tips of his fingers and sank slowly to his knees. The program needed no introduction.

"Avio." A solitary tear fell from the user's eye and trickled down his face. His creation, his legacy, and now…

His image.

Ed stared into a twisted mirror, unable to comprehend the face that stared back.

"He hears you." Her voice was no longer alarming in the darkness; Ed was too transfixed on the horrifying likeness in front of him.

"But he can't speak?" He asked looking from Avio's blue left eye to the sickly green iris on the right. The sound of her body sinking beside him brought his attention away. Looking up into Riley's sad face, he lowered his hands.

"No." She answered gently. "I only feel his pain." Ed frowned and turned back to his program.

"His pain?" Reaching out, he impulsively moved to touch the program's shoulder, but her hand grasped his at lightning speed and tucked it to his leg. Her hold was gentle but firm, forcing him back. Ed shot a look at her, yet the program offered no explanation for her interference. Suddenly, his sadness bubbled into anger. "What happened?" Ed growled. "Who are you?" The program flinched and immediately he regretted his tone, but instead of looking into his face, she glanced at Avio.

"I am Meli." Her voice was significantly lighter than ever before, almost a lullaby in comparison. She continued to gaze at Avio, releasing Ed's hand, and he softened, watching. "I serve him." Taking a moment, he contemplated her words.

"What is your function?" Her eyes flickered and her hand inched across the black floor, daring to near Avio's fingers. She didn't touch him, yet the proximity seemed to bring her comfort.

"I strengthen him, protect him." Then her hand vanished and she seemed to recoil with a shudder. Ed instinctively grasped her shoulder and her eyes snapped up to his face. "Now I only bring him pain." She stood and Ed looked between her retreating figure and his own, broken reflection. Avio remained like stone and Ed moved closer, staring into the program's empty eyes.

"What happened to you?"

* * *

><p>Meli stumbled from the room, waiting until she was out of the user's sight. Her weakness was unacceptable, and yet she couldn't help it as she slumped against the wall, shaking uncontrollably. There was lightning in her veins, stabbing and burning as it went. Avio was in anguish and she felt her body slipping down to the floor. His voice was a shadowy scream in her mind, echoing behind the pulse in her ears.<p>

"I'm so sorry." She whimpered below a whisper, praying for relief. His user had brought him momentary reprieve, but she had spoiled that as well. "Forgive me." The sound grew to an unbearable height and tears finally fell, burning down her cheeks.

"Meli!" The user's voice echoed in the hallway and her legs flexed in an attempt to stand. But no matter how hard she tried, the pain did not fade. Edward's arms wrapped under her and she clung to his frame.

And for a moment, she thought it was him. Then her mind went dark.

* * *

><p>Ed froze and didn't move for several seconds. In his arms was an unconscious, beautiful program, and he had no idea what to do.<p>

Then he panicked.

"Help!" He called out into the dark corridor, praying someone could hear him. "Someone help me!" Hoisting Meli higher onto his chest, he tried to cradle her legs, but strength failed him and he stumbled. Carrying a woman wasn't something he'd had to do recently. Grunting a little, he attempted the maneuver again just as the door flew open.

"Ed?" Pushing his glasses up his nose, Ed blinked at the figure jogging in his direction. His breath rushed from his lungs in relief.

"Oh thank god." He wheezed. Rushing to his side, dressed in a black suit with glowing white circuits, was Alan. "She just collapsed on me, I have no idea wha—" Alan scooped Meli up like she weighed nothing and Ed took a moment to catch his breath.

"It's Avio." Alan explained with a small grunt. Then he led them back the way he had come. "When she's exposed to him, he hurts her." Ed followed as the older man strode through the door. "She'll feel better once we get her back to her post." He grunted, looking over his shoulder towards Ed. The man's serious expression melted for a moment and he snorted a small laugh. "Jeez Ed…when Pearl said you were here I couldn't believe it." The young man sighed and shook his head.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around this place." Alan laughed gently and his face grew tired.

"Yeah, I know. It's a little…crazy around here. I'm sorry you have to see it this way." He said the words quietly, his eyes focused on the hall ahead in deep thought.

"Well I'm glad I found you…" Ed rubbed his hands over his face and suddenly dropped them to his sides. "Alan…What happened here? Pearl said something about Avio's security protocols and I've seen the guards…" He gestured with an exhausted sighed and Alan gave a weak smile, shaking his head.

"She gave you some vague, ominous forecast?" Ed caught the man's eye and nodded.

"Very vague, very ominous." Alan shook his head again and sighed.

"Pearl defaults on the mysterious side." Then he grunted and hoisted Meli higher in his arms. "But she's the only remaining siren and she's a hell of an officer." Ed blinked and frowned.

"Officer?" Alan nodded.

"She's in charge of surface patrols. The nature of her functionality allows for great resilience to…" Alan stopped before he sighed and glanced at Ed. "What do you know about what happened?"

"Something's wrong with Avio, he locked me out of the system. And these tunnels…they're a part of Avio's security measures. The only reason he'd initiate this kind of lockdown is if something got into the system." Alan nodded as Ed laid out his understanding.

"Something did." He added at Ed's conclusion. "Something terrible." Alan looked at Ed and suddenly the man looked tired. It hadn't occurred to the younger man, but Alan was almost glowing in his suit, a strength and vitality present that Ed hadn't seen in years.

"I'm glad you're here, Ed. I'm not the hero this system needs." The hallway came to a dead end at a door and Alan motioned to it with a nod. Ed hesitantly reached out and placed his palm on the smooth surface, following Pearl's example, and the wall lit up in a flurry of colors. His hand warmed and tingled for a moment, then the light vanished and the door opened for them to enter. Staring at his palm, Ed watched Alan step through the frame.

"But maybe you are." Alan added quietly, smiling back at Ed as they walked into a brightly lit, grey room.

There were a dozen programs standing around a flat, long table when they entered. Atop the table glowed a blue, transparent hologram and Ed quickly recognized the cityscape above. The programs were in heated conversations, but at Alan's appearance, all heads turned. Ed felt two dozen eyes follow him into the room and not a single word was uttered. He quickly recognized Pearl among the group, but then one program broke away from the rest, moving quickly towards Alan. The program's face stopped Ed in his tracks.

"You've gotta be kidding me…" He murmured, staring as a young Alan Bradley moved to relieve the older Alan of Meli. His likeness was identical to a newspaper clipping Ed had clipped and stowed as a boy. But this was a living, breathing copy of 1980's Alan.

"She collapsed…" Older Alan said gently as younger Alan carried her to a black couch. "He's getting worse." Younger Alan lovingly lowered Meli and carefully arranged her on the cushions. His face was lined with concern and his fingers gently brushed Meli's cheek.

"She went to him again." The program murmured; Ed stepped forward, eager to offer his knowledge.

"She took me to Avio." The younger Alan turned his head and his eyes flickered in surprise. Glancing between Alan and Ed, the program moved slowly across the room, a smile growing on his face.

"By the Users…" He said quietly. Alan grinned a little and followed his younger self, motioning Ed to approach.

"Edward Dillinger, I'd like you to meet…" He clapped his hand affectionately on the program's shoulder. "Tron."

* * *

><p><strong>Just for fun, I thought I'd mention that I wrote Pearl with the thought that she was one of the four sirens from the movie. Specifically Serinda Swan…the other three sirens didn't have names and I wanted to give her one…because she kicks butt on "Breakout Kings". Anywho, thought I'd share. <strong>

**More soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok! I'm back again! So this is a tad shorter than usual, but I wrote this and it just seemed to fit this way. Hope to have more for you soon. :) **

**SHOUT OUTS! My amazing readers&reviewers, I love you guys so frikin much! I DEFINITELY wouldn't be writing this if it weren't for you. I lost my muse and you guided me back with your kind words and encouragement. **

**Cyberbutterfly, Prototron MJ Tornada, BreeilnaBane, Red-eyed-Zombiekitten**

**and of course the silent folks. Love you all. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The smell of coffee broke his trance and Sam looked up. Riley moved quietly into the lab, a stack of papers in one hand and a cup carrier from Starbucks in the other. He let his arms slump on top of the laser and shook his head.<p>

"You're hired." She grinned and set down her load, arranging herself on an empty table. "I wish you were my assistant." He added, circling the large laser towards her. Riley gave him a smile and held out his coffee.

"Mr. Flynn…" Sam cocked his head and Riley closed her eyes, correcting herself. "Sam." He nodded and took a sip while she went back to her pile of papers. "I've found all Mr. Dillinger's software documentation, his personal notes, and any upgraded code I've written in the past six months." Sam continued to nod and swallow the scalding drink in his mouth.

"Good, thank you." He murmured, walking to her side to skim over the mountain of data she'd spread across the table. Riley, however, was looking on the other side of the room, her face creasing with worry.

"That's a laser." She stated quietly, almost to herself. Then she looked up in Sam's eyes.

"Is Mr. Dillinger alright?" He didn't answer for a moment and Riley's expression moved to one of muted alarm. Sam quickly recovered, touching her shoulder.

"Do you remember Ed's proposal of molecular travel through a digital medium?" She blinked in shock and stared at the hardware across the room.

"He did it." Riley whispered, her eyes widening in disbelief. Sam shrugged a little.

"Actually…my dad did it." Her head whirled back around to face him and he sighed, lifting her coffee from the table to place it in her hand. "Do you want the long version or the short one?"

* * *

><p>"Holy crap." Ed murmured, taking the program's hand. Tron smiled wider and glanced at Alan. "Holy holy crap." He repeated. "This is absolutely unbelievable." Alan shook his head and clapped Tron's shoulder.<p>

"Imagine how I felt." Ed nodded and released Tron, crossing his arms and staring in awe. He'd been mystified by Tron's code since the day he'd started working for ENCOM. Even meeting Alan Bradley had been a trip. Sure, they'd had their differences in the first few years, but Ed had always idolized the programmer. His talent was immense, and Tron was his masterpiece.

And now there he was, standing beside the program itself…himself. He was real. He had a face. Like Avio. Suddenly, the excitement and childish glee dissipated from his chest. His program was real too, and he was ruined, sick. He'd labored over Avio's code for months, lost in functions and algorithms until he'd nearly gone insane. In a way, Avio had been his life. Every waking moment had been about Avio. Then he would even dream of the project when he slept, most of the time at his computer.

All that time and all that effort and now Avio was being broken down, devoured.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Tron." Ed said quietly. I saddened him that an occasion as extraordinary as this was overshadowed by worry and fear. He wanted to pick Tron's brain, ask him questions. But his immediate concern was his own program. Avio needed his help. "Now would someone please tell me what happened?" Ed asked, dropping his hands to his sides. Alan's smile vanished and the room became very still. Tron looked to his user and the men exchanged a glance before Alan sighed and motioned to the group of programs.

"This is our central command." Ed cocked an eyebrow and Alan wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "The Grid is under attack." Tron rejoined the group and they made room for the two users to look down at the display. The city lay motionless on the projection, a transparent portrait of what he'd seen upon arrival. Each building was breathtaking, visionary, yet he remembered the deserted streets. The grand design was lifeless without its occupants. "When I opened access to the Grid, something slipped in behind me." Ed listened, fixated on Alan's face. "Almost instantly, Avio sensed an unauthorized entrance and he started to shut it down, secure the system."

"That's protocol." Ed murmured and Alan nodded, but his expression remained grave.

"But Avio…" Then he glanced at Tron, unsure of what to say next. The program picked up where his user left off.

"Avio monitors the system through an advanced system of connection." Ed nodded and Tron touched the two programs standing beside him. "He feels us all. When he reaches, he can feel everything."

"It's extraordinary." Alan added, giving Ed a small grin. "You outdid yourself, Junior." Ed returned the expression with a sad smile of his own, wishing he could have seen his creation first hand.

"But when Avio attempted to reach the intruder, to shut it down, everything went wrong." Tron continued. "At first, he was only slightly affected." The program glanced at Meli and his strong features softened in sadness. "Then it took hold of him."

"What? What is it?" Ed asked, defensive anger budding in his stomach.

"A virus." Alan stated, a frown etched on his face. "We don't know how, but it spread faster than we could initiate the security measures. Programs started to turn."

"Their code is infected upon contact with another infected program." Pearl spoke up next, moving to stand beside Ed. "The effect drives violent behavior with impulsive and unpredictable actions."

"Their rabid." Alan summarized. "The moment the virus takes hold, they run wild, destroying some programs and infecting others. They fear nothing. Not even deresolution."

"That explains the guards." Ed murmured, trying to understand what he'd been told. "So these infected programs, where are they?" He gestured to the city and a male program stepped forward.

"They move on the outskirts of the city. We think this is result of an instinct to stay near their source." He dipped his head for a moment. "I am Span, head of the scouting parties." Ed returned the nod.

"Have you seen the virus?" The program's face slackened a little.

"We have never gotten that close." He looked down at the city, avoiding Ed's gaze. "We lose too many programs that way."

"Infection is quick." Alan explained. "Only a matter of seconds and they're mindless. Pearl is the only one to have recovered from an attack." Ed glanced at her and she nodded.

"My function is program maintenance and recovery."

"So you can heal them?" Ed asked, raising an eyebrow. A female shifted her weight on the other side of the table.

"Infection is permanent in all cases. Pearl's resilience is due to her embedded recovery system. But no one is immune." The two women seemed to glare at each other and then the second bowed her head to Ed. "Ani."

"Ani, has been collecting data and researching the infection." Alan inserted, speaking quietly at Ed's side.

"Off of a program detained and captured during routine sweeps." Pearl added, her voice laced with hostility. Ani shot her a look and motioned to the hologram.

"Regardless of your captures, every sweep results in a loss. Further exposure is illogical." She hissed, speaking plainly to the glaring siren.

"Hiding beneath the city while our leader grows weaker is not an acceptable course of action." Pearl snapped back.

"You would have us charge into the open? Risk utter devastation? Who will protect the remaining few, if we've all fallen?" Span jutted his arm out, angrily gesturing to Pearl from across the table.

"A moment!" Tron shouted above them, bringing the room to silence once again. "A moment, programs." He turned to Ed and gestured to the group. "We fight amongst ourselves out of fear. Time…is running out."

Taking a few deep breaths, Ed looked from Tron to Alan then around the table to the new faces. They all looked back at him, hope intermixed with desperation. In their time of need, he had tumbled onto the Grid. Edward Dillinger Jr., an overworked, sleep-deprived programmer.

"You wrote him to be a savior." All heads turned as Meli's voice permeated the room. Ed rotated his entire body, facing the slight program as she folded her hands in her lap. Her face was pale and she looked drained, but she held his gaze. Slowly, he nodded. No one knew that; he hadn't told anyone the origin of Avio's name.

"Yes." It was the root of his motivation. All of the new features and functions of Avio were created under one idea: safety. Protect them all. Save them all.

"Now you…" She whispered, her hazel eyes pleading. "…are his."

* * *

><p>It was always darkness, engulfing him as waves crash on the shore. But this was no Sea of Simulation. It was an endless, cold hole. The warmth of the Grid was far away, reduced to only a memory. Yet even those had been stolen from him. Deprived for so long, all he could remember…was darkness.<p>

And her.

_Your wallowing is truly sad._

Her voice was like ice, splintering his consciousness. She used to be a whisper, an invasion into his mind. But now she was all he heard, all he knew.

_This is all your doing, program. You know what I offer. _

He fought off the strange glow that eased his chill. Surrender was never an option. Destruction before surrender. Tron had once called him human for that mentality. It had made him proud. His strength grew at the memory, remembering his friend. He hadn't thought of Tron in a long time.

_You will fall to me, program. I was written for this. For you._

Tron had been at his side, watching him when she'd spoken the first time. It had been the burden of his closest friend: to share his terror, his panic. And nothing could be done. Tron could do nothing.

Then she had taken his sight.

In the darkness, he had found despair. His friends, the ones who depended on him, they had been afraid. Even Alan1 had been unable to save his sight. Not even a user could slow her torture. Afraid to touch anyone, to inflict his pain on others, he'd hidden away.

Then she had taken his body.

He couldn't count the cycles. In no time, they had blended together like one, sinking him further into her grasp. But he would not give in. What little strength he had, he kept. She would not have him.

Then, in an act of sadistic fury, she'd tried one last method.

His user.

Calling to him in the darkness, his user's words had been ghostly echoes. His user called to him over and over, searching and asking for Avio to respond. Oh how he wanted to call for him, beg for his aid; but, instead, he had been silent. And she had laughed. Laughed and mocked his devotion.

Then she had taken his voice.

Now, only a shell remained.

_Give me what I want, program. And you will grow stronger than ever. _

"I am strong."

He spoke without words into the black depths, unwilling to yield.

And her wrath uncoiled.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd love to hear what you think of Pearl…or the other new characters I've created. She's quickly becoming my favorite, just because she's a little…saucy. ;)<br>**

**I'm totally making this stuff up as I go and saying WHATEV to the technical correctness of it all…just going along with logic at this point(and my sad/elementary background as a programmer). Feel free to discuss this, or question me. Or tell me I'm dumb. LOL. I don't mind. Who knows, perhaps it will spark changes to what I had planned…?**


End file.
